Timeline of Historical Events
__NOEDITSECTION__ Here is a timeline a major historical events as they pertain to Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro. First Reign - the Times Before The First Reign is the time when the Kami Kantaro himself walked among his people. It is a time of wonder and magics. It is a time that lasted untold eons, that began before the Dreaming of Righteous Horrors and Shed Honors and ended with the Breaking. The First Reign is ended by the Breaking, an unprecedented assault by the forces of the Wyld on the peoples of Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro. At its conclusion, much of the population lays dead, the infrastructures and wonders of the Land stand broken and the Kami is slain. * (???) The Kami Kantaro lands in Creation. Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro forms around him. * (???) The Kami Kantaro sculps the Land and its peoples. He sets the basis of Honor and Civilization in the Heavenly Words Enlightening the Path. * (???) the Kami Kantaro foretells the Breaking. He forges heroes for the battle to come. * (???-???) Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro is gradually transformed into a martial society ruled by the military elite and greatest warriors. * (???) The Breaking begins. * (???) The Battle of Five Sins is fought. The Kami Kantaro sacrifices himself so that the spirit of the Land might endure and be one day reborn. The war is lost, the Land is Broken. Second Reign - the Silent Times The Second Reign is the time of Darkness and Chaos that followed the Breaking. Very little is known of this time; there was no consistent recorded history, territory changed hand with alarming regularity, bloodlines were ended within a few generations of their birth. It began with the Breaking of the Land and ended with the Coronation of the Morning Star. * (???-???) The Fae reap and scar the Land, coming back once a generation. * (???) War-in-His-Heart, a ravenous Moon-Beast, begins his War on Weaklings. * (???) War-in-His-Heart face the Fae on a Reaping expedition. The War on Weaklings is put on hold for the Reaping of Reapers. * (???) War-in-His-Heart defeats Prince Zentinel of the Fae. The Reapings stop. * (-57) The Morning Star comes to Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro. He finds the Land in ruins, a shadow of its former glory. * (-50) The Morning Star uncovers the Heavenly Words Enlightening the Path. He takes it upon himself to unite the tribes and spread the Words. * (0) The Morning Star is crowned King-Kami of Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro in a ceremony later called the Coronation of the Morning Star. Third Reign - the Times of the King-Kami The Third Reign began with the Coronation of the first King-Kami, the Morning Star. It is the current era, with Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro having seen 39 King-Kami. * (0) Coronation of the Morning Star. * (5) King-Kami Morning Star ordains the Order of the Watchers. * (166) Lo-Wan becomes the 13th King-Kami . * (466) King-Kami Orogo , 27th King-Kami , dies. * (479) The spirit of King-Kami Orogo is brought back to guide the 29th King-Kami , young King-Kami Taidus . * (527) Birth of Kid Kong. * (625) Gaijin Kanzelyn becomes 32nd King-Kami. * (628) No-Wan , an Invisible , becomes Voice of the Kami in King-Kami Kanzelyn's Court. * (666) Akodo Buruke Becomes 34th King-Kami . * (680) King-Kami Buruke, 34th King-Kami , forges the Pact with Ambriel, Fair Folk Duke of the Rosenwood. * (699) Akodo Baroko challenges his father, King-Kami Buruke , and slays him. He becomes King-Kami Baroko , 35th King-Kami of the Land . * (713) Shinjo Baelon defeats Zül. He becomes 36th King-Kami later that year. * (715) Matsu Konzuki challenges King-Kami Baelon and becomes King-Kami Konzuki, 37th King-Kami of the Land. * (724) Doji Yu'On becomes the 38th King-Kami. * (727) The Siege of Shen'Dühr . * (729) Seppun Hantei becomes the 39th King-Kami. * (739-741) The Mantis Wars. * (750) The Morning of Filial Fate Shattered: Hantei Daigotsu challenges King-Kami Hantei, his father, and loses. He is Banished form the Land so that his presence might never again shame the King-Kami. * (767) Yogi no Baloo Massacre. The Hand of the Kami passes judgement on the Ember Wolf Clan at the Sentencing of the Tamed Wolf. * (776) Ruby Ayori is killed by road bandits. At 14, Sweet Capucine becomes the House Simian Daimyo. * (779) King-Kami Hantei, 39th King-Kami of Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro, is found dead. __FORCETOC__ Category:History Category:Event